Fearful Joy
by Klainefan1990
Summary: Kurt is shocked and confused that he's one month pregnant. Somehow, some way, he has to tell Blaine, his parents and the Glee Club. How will everyone react to Kurt's pregnancy? Will Blaine finally pop the question and ask Kurt to marry him? Or will it push Blaine, his parents and the Glee Club away?
1. The Surprizing News

Kurt was sitting in the waiting room of Lima Memorial Hospital waiting for the doctor to call him into the back. He's been feeling sick and tired all the time and he doesn't know why. After waiting about thirty minutes, the nurse called him.

"Kurt Hummel?"

He stood up, said 'Here' and followed her into the back. She walked him into an empty room and told him to sit on the bed. Then she said, "Okay. What seems to be the problem, honey?" He said, "I've been feeling really nauseous and throwing up every morning. No matter what I eat, I can't keep it down. And I'm sleeping a lot more often and always running to the bathroom a lot. Do you have any idea what can cause all this?" The nurse looked at him and said, "I'm not really sure at the moment. It sounds like a stomach bug, but I could be wrong. Let me check your vital signs and the doctor will be with you in just a moment." So he let her check his vital signs and left the room.

After waiting a while, the doctor came in and said, "Hello. My name is Dr. Hinkle. So, how long have you been feeling sick?." Kurt looked at the doctor and said, "For about three weeks, almost a month. My boyfriend told me that I didn't look so good and that I should go get checked out. I told him that I didn't want to and told him that I would be fine, but then I started feeling nauseous and ran into the bathroom. After I came out, I said, 'Okay, fine. I'll go.' and here I am." The doctor wrote down on Kurt's chart and told him that they're gonna do a couple of tests and then left the room. After the tests come back, they will figure out what's wrong with Kurt. So, the nurse came back in and took some blood and urine samples. He looked at her and asked, "How long will it be before I know the results of my tests?" She looked at Kurt and said, "Not that long. About thirty minutes at least." He shook his head, said 'okay' and just laid back to rest while the doctor was running his tests.

After waiting about thirty minutes, the doctor came in and asked, "Kurt, have you heard of a rare genetic condition that can cause men to get pregnant?" Kurt looked a little worried and said, "I've only read about it on the internet, but other then that, no I haven't. Why?" The doctor looked at Kurt with a 'your pregnant' look and let out a long and loud sigh. Kurt looked at the doctor and said, "What? What's wrong?" The doctor shook his hand and said, "Congratulations Kurt, your pregnant". Kurt looks away and chuckles a little. Then he looks back at the doctor and said, "Are you kidding me? There's no way I can get pregnant. I'm a guy. How is that even possible?"

The doctor looked at Kurt and said, "It's not that common in the USA." Kurt looked shocked and asked the doctor, "How far long am I?" The doctor looks at his chart and says, "About one month." Kurt shook his head and said, "That's just great. I'm one month pregnant and still in school." The doctor patted his shoulder and said that it was okay. As the doctor turned around and sat in his chair, he looked at Kurt and said, "Now, I'm ask you a couple of questions, okay?" Kurt shook his head saying 'okay'. The doctor said, "If I make you a little uncomfortable, just say so and I'll stop, okay?" Kurt said okay and was waiting for him to ask the questions.

Dr. Hinkle asked the first question. "How long have you been sexually active?" and Kurt says, "For about three and a half years." Then Dr. Hinkle asked another question. "When you and your boyfriend have sex, do y'all use protection?" Kurt looked at him a little embarrassed, blushed a beet red and said, "Yes. This was the first time we did it without any protection." Then he asked, "Are you gonna keep the baby or abort it?" Kurt said that he was gonna keep the baby. Dr. Hinkle looked at Kurt and said, "You're one of the lucky ones. Some of the people that come in here don't want their babies and they either give them up for adoption or abort them and die. But like I said a while ago, congratulations. I'll write out a prescription for you. It's just prenatal vitamins. Is there any questions that you would like to ask before I leave?" Kurt sat there for a while trying to think of any questions, but couldn't think of any. Then he said, "Not at the moment, no." The doctor got up, shook Kurt's hand and said, "If you have any questions or concerns, here's my card. And I would like to see you back here in two months for a check-up." He handed Kurt his card, said 'Good luck' and left.

After the doctor left, Kurt looked at his stomach and said, "Wow. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant." Then it hit him. He has to tell Blaine, his parents and the Glee Club. Fifteen minutes later, the nurse came in with the discharge papers and he signed them. The nurse asked, "So, what's wrong, sweety?" He looked at her and said, "This may sound crazy, but I'm pregnant." and smiled. She looked at him and said, "Well congratulations, honey. How long are you?" and he said, "One month. But how am I gonna tell my parents and my boyfriend? I have no idea what I'm gonna do." and frowned. She patted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, sweety. You will find a way. Believe me, I know what you're going through. I had my first child when I was your age." and continued writing on the discharge papers. Kurt looked at her and said, "Really? Wow. How did your parents take it?" The nurse looked up at him with a smile and said that if his parents and his boyfriend really love him, then they would except it. Kurt gave her a hug and said thanks.

As the nurse handed him his discharged papers, she handed him his prescription and said, "I hope everything works out for you, honey." Kurt took his prescription and said thanks. He was now walking out of the emergency room and headed to his car. When he got in and turned the car on, he was so happy and excited, but then he thought of only one person.

"Blaine." 


	2. Family Meeting

Later that night, Kurt was sitting in the living room, watching TV and waiting for the family to come home. The first ones to walk through the door was Burt and Carole. They asked what's wrong and Kurt told them to sit down 'cause he had something to tell them. Then Blaine and Finn walks in and sees Burt and Carole sitting around Kurt with a confused look on their face. Blaine runs over to Kurt and says, "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kurt looks at everybody and then back to Blaine and said, "I didn't know it, but I have a rare genetic condition that can cause men to get pregnant. I went to the hospital today 'cause I wasn't feeling good and got checked out. After the doctor saw me, his nurse took some blood and urine samples. After waiting for about thirty minutes for my test results, that's when the doctor came in and told me that... I'm pregnant." Everybody looks at him as if he was crazy and starts to chuckle a little. Blaine sits next to Kurt and says, "Are you sure? They must have mixed up your test results with someone else by accident." Kurt shakes his head no and starts to cry. Blaine took Kurt into his arms, rubbing his back and saying, "Shhh, it's going to be okay. Don't cry, baby. Everything will be alright." Finn and Burt looked at Carole and Burt asked, "How is that even possible?" Carole looked at them, shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no idea."

Then Kurt got out of Blaine's arms, looked at Burt and Carole and asked, "Are y'all mad? Dad, I swear I didn't know that I had it. I'm so sorry." Burt looks at Carole, who's really happy right now, then looks back to Kurt and Blaine and says, "I'm okay with it. I mean, I'm glad that you and Blaine are happy with each other and what not, but starting a family while y'all are still in school? And yes, I notice that y'all have only three weeks left of school, but it's gonna be hard for both of y'all. Other then that, it's okay. And now that we're all together, there's just one thing I have to say." After waiting a while, he finally said in a happy voice, "We're finally gonna have a baby in the house! I miss the sound of baby feet walking or running around the house." Everybody starts jumping up and down with joy, laughing and hugging. Kurt and Blaine look at each other and kiss. Burt and Carole turned around to look at Kurt and Blaine and said, "We can turn the spare bedroom into a nursery for the baby and we will buy all the furniture. The only thing that y'all can do is just bring that beautiful bundle of joy home." Kurt got up, hugged Burt and Carole and said thank you. Blaine looked at Burt and Carole, said, "That would be wonderful. Thank you." and hugged them.

Then Kurt said, "Wait! How are we; and by 'we', I mean Blaine and I; gonna to tell the Glee Club?" Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "Just come out and say it; you're pregnant." Kurt shook his head and said, "I don't really know. I'm just scared of what they will say." and looks down. Blaine takes Kurt's face into his hands, picks it up and says, "Don't let that worry you. As long as you have us and people who love you, then you're okay." He kisses Kurt and says, "Now, why don't we go upstairs. I'll give you a back massage and we can think of names for the baby. Oh, and by the way, I hope it's a boy." Kurt lightly hits Blaine on the chest and says, "I want a girl. I've got some really pretty names and I think you will like them, too. But as long as it's healthy, I don't care." Blaine plants a kiss on Kurt's lips and says, "I feel the same way." Then he carried Kurt up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine walk into school, arms linked, smiling and laughing. From out of nowhere, they got hit with a slushie. They run to the restroom and get cleaned up. Kurt threw a fit because he just bought that shirt from Marc Jacobs' new collection. Blaine noticed that Kurt was mad and upset, so he rubs his back and says, "Don't worry about it, baby. I'll get you another one." and kisses Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked at Blaine and said, "Thanks, but that was a one of a kind shirt from his collection. And besides, it was really hard to find." Blaine looked at the slushie stained shirt and he thought it looked familiar. He asked Kurt, "What size do you wear?" and Kurt says, "A medium. Why?" Blaine told him that he might have the same shirt at home and that he would give it to Kurt. Kurt was really happy and said, "Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I thought that I woudn't be able to buy another one. Are you sure that you wanna give me your shirt?" Blaine shakes his head yes and says that he barely wears it. Besides, he knows that Kurt loves the designer. So Kurt gave him a hug, kissed him and said, "Thanks. I love you." Blaine kissed him back and said, "I love you more." They giggle a little and finish getting cleaned up.

As they came out the restroom, the bell rung for first period to start. Before they parted, Blaine pulls Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt looks at Blaine and asks, "What was that for?" Blaine says, "Just to let you know that I love you and I can't wait to see you in Glee Club later." Kurt said, "That's sweet. I love you, too. And I can't wait to see you in Glee Club also." So they kissed one more time, said 'I love you' to each other and went to their first period class.

Later that day while walking to the Glee Club, Kurt ran into Mr. Schue. He asked, "Kurt, are you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick." Kurt shakes his head and says that he's okay. So Mr. Schue said okay and continued walking. Then, Kurt turns around and says, "Mr. Schue, I have something important that I need to talk to you about." Mr. Schue turns around, looks at Kurt and could see fear in Kurt's eyes. He walked over to Kurt and asks, "What's wrong? Did you and Blaine have a fight about something?" Kurt shook his head no, pulled him into the empty Glee Club classroom and says, "Have you heard of some kind of rare genetic condition that can cause men to get pregnant?" Mr. Schue shook his head no and asked why. Kurt says, "Well, I went to the hospital yesterday and they told me that... I'm pregnant." Mr. Shue's eyes got big and his mouth dropped. He looked at Kurt and asked, "Does Blaine know?" Kurt shook his head yes and he says, "Blaine, my dad, Carole, Finn and now you. I wanna find a way to tell the Glee Club, but I don't know how. Blaine suggested that I just come out and say it. I just don't know what to do." Mr. Schue tells Kurt, "Do what Blaine said. I mean, sure, people will give you weird looks and say stuff behind your back, but as long as you're happy and everyone you love is happy for you and Blaine and supports y'all, then you're gonna be fine." Kurt hugged Mr. Schue and said thanks. Mr. Schue gave him a pat on the shoulders and said, "Congratulations. I wish you and Blaine all the luck and happiness in the world." and Kurt says thanks.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the Glee Club walks in and sees Mr. Schue talking to Kurt about something important. Blaine and Finn walks over to Mr. Schue and Kurt says, "I'm fine. I was just talking to Mr. Schue about the pregnancy. He said that if I need help or advise about anything, I could call him." Blaine and Finn said okay and they sat down.

Five minutes later, the bell rang letting everybody know that class has started. Everybody sat in their seats and waited for Mr. Schue to give them this weeks assignment. He went to the board and wrote down 'Support'. Then he says, "Something happened today that I never thought would happen, but I'm happy about it and I hope y'all will be, too. And with that, Kurt and Baine, the floor is yours." and he sat down.

Kurt and Blaine got up, went to the front of the room and said, "I have a secret that, as far as I know, can cause people to give me weird looks and say stuff behind my back. But as long as I have people that love and support me, then I don't care what they say and there's nothing that they can do about it. The next eight months are gonna be hard for Blaine and me." Kurt saw Quinn looking at him with happy, but yet teary eyes. She looks at Kurt and realized what he was talking about. So she gets up, walks over to Kurt and asked really softly and quietly, "Kurt, are you...?" and Kurt shakes his head yes. Quinn got all teary-eyed and tried not to cry. She gave them a hug, a kiss and wiping away a tear before saying, "Congratulations. If y'all need any help or advice about anything; the nursery, the baby and stuff like that; just give me a call and I will help you the best way I can." They hugged her back, gave her a kiss and said thank you. Quinn had a big happy smile on her face when she returned to her seat. Everybody else, aside from Finn, Blaine and Mr. Schue, are confused and wondering what he's talking about.

After Quinn sat down, Kurt began to talk. "I never thought that I would be the one to say this, but I guess I might as well tell y'all now. I went to the doctors yesterday and he told me that I have a rare genetic condition that can cause men to get pregnant. I haven't been feeling good lately; really nauseous, throwing up, feeling tired and running to the restroom a lot. Well, he ran some tests and he came back to tell me that I'm pregnant." Everybody's eyes grew and their mouths dropped. Mercedes was the first one to speak. "Are you sure?" and he shook his head yes. All of the girls gave Kurt and Blaine a hug, a kiss and started squealing really happily. The guys get up, gave Kurt and Blaine a hug and says 'Congratulations, man'. They hugged them back and says 'Thanks'.

For the rest of the period, everybody was sitting around Kurt and Blaine picking out names, trying to guess when the due date is, deciding if Kurt's gonna have a boy or a girl and when they're gonna throw the baby shower.


	3. What A Day

A few days later, Kurt and Blaine was out looking at stuff for the nursery and having a blast doing it together. They were looking at baby clothes, baby shoes, diaper bags, bottles, cribs, bedsheets for the crib, baby toys, car seats, strollers and etc. Well, Kurt and Blaine decided to go home and rest after looking at all the stuff in the baby department. When they walked into the house, Kurt caught the smell of chili cooking in the kitchen and ran to the bathroom. Blaine ran behind him to make sure he was alright.

After waiting a while, Kurt came out the bathroom, looking really horrible. Blaine asked in a sweet voice, "You okay, baby?" Kurt looked at him and said, "Yeah. It's just the morning sickness. I'm going to lay down and rest. Wake me up when dinner is done." and gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine said okay, but then he grabs Kurt's hand, pulled him into a hug, kissed him passionately and said, "I love you." Kurt gave him a kiss back and said, "I love you, too." and went upstairs to lay down.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Burt and Carole talking. They asked where Kurt was and Blaine said that Kurt went to lay down 'cause he wasn't feeling good. He looks at Carole and asked, "Carole, can I ask you something?" She looked at Blaine and said, "Sure, honey. What is it?" Blaine asked her, "When you was pregnant with Finn, were you sensitive to certain foods?" She shook her head yes and said, "I couldn't eat eggs or stand the smell of coffee. Why?" Blaine sat down and said, "While we were out looking at baby stuff today, Kurt bought a pretzel and ate maybe half of it before he gave it to me and ran to the restroom. When he came out, I told him that it would be best if we went home to rest for a bit. Then after we walked in, he ran into the bathroom and threw up again." Carole sat there and said that it's normal. Some people are different form others. Then she asked Blaine, "Do you like chili?" He looked at Carole and said, "I love chili. My mom and me use to make it all the time when I was a kid, but it's been a while since I've had it." Carole chuckled and said okay.

While Burt and Carole set the table for dinner, Blaine went upstairs to get Kurt. When he walked into their room, he saw Kurt sleeping so peacefully and decided not to wake him. So he went to give Kurt a kiss on the forehead and said, "Sleep well, hon." and covers him up. Then he leaves, closing the door quietly. On his way to the kitchen, he bumps into Finn. He said, "Hey, Blaine. Is Kurt okay? He looks sick." Blaine said that Kurt's not feeling really good and yes, he notice that Kurt looks sick. He pulled Finn aside and asked, "Can you keep a secret?" Finn shook his head yes and asked, "Yeah, why? What's up?" Blaine sighed and then said, "I plan to buy an engagement ring and ask Kurt to marry me after we graduate." Finn had a big smile on his face. Then he asked Blaine, "What did Burt and mom say?" That's one thing Blaine forgot; to ask Burt and Carole for Kurt's hand in marriage. Blaine said, "Nothing. 'Cause I haven't asked them yet. Remember, don't tell anyone. And don't worry. I'll talk to Burt and Carole." Then Finn said, "Okay. But where at are you gonna propose to Kurt?" Blaine looked around and said, "At our graduation." Finn's eyes got really big and said, "Oh, wow. That's great, man. I hope he says yes." and Blaine said, "I know. Me, too." Finn gives him a hug, said congratulations and they went into the kitchen to eat dinner.

Later on that night, when dinner was over and everyone went to bed, Blaine was downstairs watching TV when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw Kurt. He got up, walked over to Kurt and asked, "You feeling better, baby?" and Kurt shook his head yes. They went into the living room to sit down. He asked Kurt if he was hungry and Kurt shook his head yes. While Blaine was in the kitchen warming up some of the leftovers, Kurt asked him, "Why didn't you wake me up? I asked you to wake me up for dinner." Blaine came back into the living room with a plate of leftovers and said, "I couldn't wake you up. You looked so peaceful. So I gave you a kiss and left quietly." Kurt looked at Blaine and said, "Awww, that was sweet. You're the sweetest boyfriend ever." and gave him a kiss. Blaine kisses him back and says, "I know."

After Kurt ate and the dishes were clean and put away, they cuddled up and watched a little bit of TV. About an hour and a half later, Blaine looked at Kurt and noticed that he was asleep. So he turned off the TV, stood up, picked Kurt up and went upstairs.

When he walked into their bedroom, he laid Kurt in bed, tucked him in and said, "Good night, sweety." Then he pulled down the cover, lifted up Kurt's shirt and said to his stomach, "Good night, little one. I can't wait to see you." He gave Kurt's stomach a kiss, pulled his shirt down, covered him back up and ran to the bathroom to change for bed. While he was in the bathroom getting dressed, he heard someone knocking on the door and he said, "Hold on a minute, please!" After coming out of the bathroom, he opened the door and noticed that it was Burt. He asked, "How is he doing? I heard him coming out of the room and went downstairs. I just wanted to know if he was okay before I went back to bed." Blaine said that Kurt was doing okay and that he heard someone coming down, but he didn't know who it was until he turned around. He told Burt that he fixed him something to eat and that he fell asleep while watching TV. Burt said, "Okay. If you need anything, we're down the hall." Blaine shook his head yes and says, "Okay. Thanks." and closed the door.

While he's getting comfortable in bed, he heard Kurt ask him, "Who was it, baby?" and Blaine said, "Just your dad. He said that he heard you leave the room and go down stairs. I told him that you ate and then you fell asleep" Kurt said okay and laid his head on Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

Blaine was laying in bed holding Kurt while he slept and was thinking. As he's rubbing Kurt's back, he said "You're just as beautiful as the day we meet. I love you so much." and then fell into a nice and peaceful sleep.


	4. The Secret

Two days later, Kurt and Blaine went out for dinner to celebrate his pregnancy.

As they walked in, Kurt could smell the food and it was making him so hungry. Blaine took his hand and said, "Our table's ready. Let's go." As they walked through the restaurant to their table, Kurt noticed that people was staring at them. Some people were giving them looks of disgust, but others were giving them looks of happiness. Blaine noticed that Kurt was getting a little nerves and scared, so he said, "Don't worry about them, baby. They can't help but to stare. They're jealous of us." and gave him a kiss.

The waitress set them up in the corner, gave them menus and said, "Good evening and welcome to Charlotte's Diner. My name is Annie and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you?" Blaine looked at the menu and said, "I would like to have the Baked Macaroni and Cheese, a chicken salad, a piece of Chocolate Pecan pie and a Coke." The waitress wrote down Blaine's order. Then she looked at Kurt and asked, "How about you, honey?" Kurt looked at the menu for a while and said, "I'll have the cheese pizza, a chicken salad, a piece of chocolate cake and a sweet tea." After she wrote down Kurt's order, she took the menus and said, "Thank you. Your order will be out shortly." and left.

As she walked away, Blaine takes Kurt's hands into his and says, "I love you so much and I can't wait until the baby is born. So, have you picked out any names yet?" Kurt shakes his head yes and says. "Yeah. For a girl, it could be Caroline. And for a boy, I was thinking that maybe I could name him... after you." Blaine looks Kurt in the eyes and says in a happy voice, "Really?" Kurt shake his head yes and they kiss. Blaine says, "That would be wonderful and so perfect." Fifteen minutes later, their order came out and they enjoyed their dinner peacefully. After they ate dinner, Kurt and Blaine went home to relax.

When they got home, everybody was in the living room, watching TV and relaxing. Burt looked at Kurt and Blaine and asked, "How was dinner?" Kurt looked at his dad and said, "It was amazing. We need to go there again, but this time as a family. Hopefully the baby will be born by then. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick shower and then go to bed. I'll see you upstairs, Blaine." Blaine leaned in for a kiss and said, "Okay baby. I love you." Kurt returned the kiss and said, "I love you, too" and walked up the stairs.

When Blaine heard their bedroom door shut, Blaine went in the living room and said, "Burt and Carole, I have to ask y'all something really important." Burt and Carole cut the TV off and turned to him. Carole said, "Okay sweety. What is it?" He looked at Burt and Carole and said, "Y'all know that I love Kurt with all my heart and I would never ever do anything to hurt him. And I will do my best to look after and protect him and the baby. I will always be there for him and the baby. What I would like to ask you is... for Kurt's hand in marriage." Burt was the first one to speak. "When are you gonna propose to him?" and Blaine said, "At the graduation." Burt stood up, shook his hand and said, "You may have Kurt's hand in marriage under one condition." Blaine looks at him and asked, "What's that?" Burt says, "I get the first dance; after you." Blaine shook his head yes and said, "Deal."

Carole got up, hugged Blaine and said, "Congratulations, honey. We're so happy for you." and gave him a kiss. Finn got up, gave him a hug and said, "Congratulations, man." Blaine says, "Thanks. Now, I need this to stay between us until graduation." Finn was the first to ask, "Is the Glee Club gonna be part of the wedding?" Blaine looked at him and said, "Yeah, but tell them to keep it a secret. I don't want Kurt to find out about it until I propose to him." Finn said okay and called all the Glee Club members to tell them about Blaine's proposal to Kurt.

He told Blaine that he talked to them and they said that they will keep it a secret. And to say 'Congratulations' to the both of them. Then Blaine said, "Okay, great. Well, if y'all don't mind, I'm going to bed now and I'll see y'all in the morning. Good night." Burt, Carole and Finn hugged him and said good night.

They sat in the living room for a while before going to bed talking about Blaine proposing to Kurt and that they can't wait. As they're walking upstairs to go to bed, Finn says, "I hope he says yes." Burt and Carole said, "Yeah. We do, too."

That night, the house was filled with silence and excitement in the air. Burt, Carole and Finn was happy that Kurt found his true love and is getting married. They have been hoping and praying that someone would love Kurt for who he is and would do anything for him. Everyone fell asleep at ease and slept through the night.


	5. The Scare Of A Lifetime

The next day, Blaine called Mercedes, Rachel and Tina and told them to keep Kurt busy for the day while Burt, Carole, Finn and him plan the wedding. Burt was looking through a wedding magazine for suits the guys could wear and Carole was doing the same thing for the girls' dresses. Burt saw really cool suit that he thinks Kurt would love. It was a simple but elegant black tuxedo and matching shoes. Carole was flipping through a magazine before she found the perfect bridesmaid dress for the girls; a One Shoulder Chiffon dress with Petal Detail in the Malibu color and the shoes were a Swirl Rhinestone Sandal with Quarter Strap. Burt and Carole looked at each other and said in unison "Perfect."

That afternoon, Blaine was out looking for an engagement ring for Kurt, but he was having a hard time looking for the perfect ring. After looking around a few times, a nice woman from behind the counter came out and asked, "Do you need help looking for something, sir?" Blaine looks at her and says, "Yes. I need help looking for the perfect engagement ring for my boyfriend. I plan on proposing to him after our graduation." The woman looks at Blaine in awe and says, "Well, congratulations. When will the wedding be?" Blaine stood there thinking for a while before he finally said, "In about one month."

After enjoying a nice conversation with Blaine, the woman pulls him to the counter and shows him some rings. She pulled out a ring; a 18K White Gold Borealis Ring; and said that this is the most popular ring. When Blaine saw that ring, he fell in love with it and it reminded him of Kurt; gorgeous and so worth it. He asked her how much it was and she said it's on sale. The original price was one thousand dollars, but it's on sale for six hundred dollars. He looked at it for a while and said that he would take it. Then the woman says, "Good luck, hon." and Blaine says "Thanks". After paying for the ring, Blaine left and was heading back home.

Before he got to the house, he called Mercedes. "Hey Mercedes, It's Blaine. Is Kurt around you?" Mercedes was looking around and noticed Rachel keeping Kurt busy, she said, "Yes, but not close enough to hear you. He's off with Rachel trying to find the new Alexander McQueen shirt. Why? What's up?" After sighing a little, he finally said, "I bought Kurt an engagement ring and I plan on proposing to Kurt after we graduate." She told him that she knew about him asking Kurt to marry him, but she needed to hear it form him personally. Blaine said that she needs to keep quite about it for a little bit. She said okay and asked Blaine when can they bring Kurt back to the house. Blaine told her to keep him busy for a little bit longer. Mercedes said okay and they hung up.

After he pulled up to the house, he went inside and called everybody into the living room. Blaine pulled out the ring to show to everyone and they all said that it was a handsome ring. Burt backed up into a corner, tearing up a little and said, "I can't believe that my little boy is getting married already. Time sure does fly by pretty quick. One minute I'm changing his diaper and the next, I'm helping with his wedding. Man, I'm gonna miss him so much." Blaine went up to Burt, gave him a hug and says, "I know how it feels to be lonely. I never saw my parents that much when I was growing up. But that doesn't mean that I can't love you and Carole either, Burt. Y'all are like a mother and father to me and I look up to y'all." When Burt heard that, he grew very quite and said, "I love you too, Blaine. You're an awesome kid and I know that you will look after Kurt. Through Hell and high water, you will be there for him and the baby." Blaine chuckled and hugged Burt again.

After Burt and Blaine hugged, Blaine's cell phone was going off. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed that it was Tina. He answered it and Tina said, "Blaine, you need to get to the hospital. Kurt passed out and won't wake up. We was walking around the store looking at baby stuff when all of a sudden he passed out. He hit his head on a shelf." Blaine asked, "Is Kurt and the baby okay?" and Tina said, "The baby is okay, but we can't get Kurt to wake up. He hit his head pretty hard." Blaine said that he would gather everyone at the house and meet them at the hospital. Blaine, Burt, Carole and Finn was in Blaine's car heading to the hospital. As Blaine was driving, Burt asked Blaine, "What happened? Is he okay?" Blaine looked at him and then back at the road and said, "Tina told me that Kurt passed out and he hit his head on a shelf. They're on the way to the hospital." Burt was worried about his son and the baby. Finn was in the backseat trying to call the rest of the Glee Club and fill them in on whats happening. Carole was calling the hospital and talking to them about Kurt.

When they got to the hospital, Blaine was the first one to a reception desk and said, "My boyfriend came through here about thirty minutes ago. He was out shopping and he passed out." The receptionist said, "His name, please." and Blaine, Burt, Finn and Carole said at the same time, "Kurt Hummel." The receptionist said that he would be on floor three, room number two hundred. Blaine said thank you and everyone ran towards the elevator. When they got to the third floor, Burt was the first one to reach the nurses station and asked where is Kurt's room. A male nurse asked who he was. Burt said that he was Kurt's father. The nurse looked at everyone else and asked, "And who are all of these people with you?" Burt pointed to Blaine and said, "That's my son's boyfriend." The he pointed to Finn and Carole and said, "That's my wife; Kurt's step-mother and step-brother." Burt then said in a smart-ass attitude, "What else do you wanna know?" The nurse just looked at Burt and didn't say anything. He pointed down the hall to his left and said, "Mr. Hummel is in room two hundred. Go down the hall and it's the fifth door to the left." Burt said thanks and they left.

When they got to Kurt's room, they saw the rest of the Glee Club and Kurt, sitting up. He's a little bruised and sore, but okay. Blaine ran over to him and said, "Baby, are you okay? What caused you to pass out?" Kurt kissed Blaine and said, "The doctor told me that my blood pressure fell really low and that's why I passed out. He did say that he wanted to keep me over night for observation." He looked at Burt and noticed that he looked a little pale. Kurt asked, "Dad, you okay? You look a little pale." Everybody looked at Burt and he said that he was just scared and worried about Kurt and the baby. Then Kurt said, "Why don't you sit down somewhere before you fall and get hurt. We don't need anybody else admitted to the hospital." Carole said that her and Finn will take Burt back to the house so he can relax and unwind a little. Blaine can stay with Kurt and keep an eye on him. Blaine handed Carole his car keys and said to drive safely. Carole said thanks, gave Blaine a hug and grabbed Burt. Finn gave Kurt a hug and said to call if they needed anything. Blaine and Kurt shook their head and said okay. Kurt told Carole, "Call me later and let me know how dad is doing." She shook her head and said okay. Then Kurt said,"Thanks Carole." and she looked at Kurt and said, "Any time, sweetie. Get better soon. And Blaine, you watch over him." Blaine looked at her and said, "Yes ma'am." So, Carole, Finn and Burt left. Then everybody said that they had to go and that they will see Kurt when he got out of the hospital. They gave Kurt and Blaine hugs and kisses and said their good bye's.

Blaine looks at Kurt and he notices that he's starting to get sleepy. So, he took his shoes off and lays in the hospital bed. Kurt looked at him and said, "I don't think we're allowed to sleep in the same bed." Blaine pulled him in for a kiss and said, "I don't care. Now come lay down. Your starting to get sleepy. I can see it in your eyes." Kurt sighed, said okay and lays on Blaine's chest. As he's laying on Blaine's chest, he could hear his heartbeat and says, "I love that sound. No matter how upset or stressed out I am, your heartbeat and your singing always soothes me." The he asked, "How did you know I was here?" Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and said, "Tina called and told me what happened. Next time, I'm going with you to make sure you don't get hurt anymore." Kurt chuckles, looks at him and says, "Okay. I need your help with something anyway." Blaine chuckles and says, "Okay. Now, get some sleep." Kurt kissed Blaine, said okay and fell asleep.

After Kurt fell asleep, Blaine kissed his forehead again and said, "Sleep well, baby. I love you." Then he cuts off the lights and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

That evening, Blaine woke up to the sound of a nurse knocking on the door saying, "It's dinner time." As the nurse came in and sat the tray of food down, Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder gently, trying to wake him. Kurt woke up and asked Blaine what's going on. Blaine sat up and said, "Baby, it's time for dinner. Do you wanna eat?" Kurt sat up still half awake, looked at Blaine and asked, "What do they have?" Blaine picks up the hospital menu and says, "Chicken Salad with Ranch Dressing, Warm Dinner Rolls, Chocolate Milk and fruit." Kurt looked at Blaine, then back to the food and said, "It sounds good, but they fix their food weird. I'll give it a try." After taking a bite of the Chicken Salad, he looks at Blaine in shock and says, "Oh my God, this is good. Take a bite." Blaine took a bite and said that it tasted good. As Kurt was eating, he was watching the TV and Blaine was giving him a back massage.

After Kurt ate dinner, Blaine was laying behind him and Kurt laid back so he was resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine sat up and pulled out a note pad and a pen and laied back. As he was writing 'Baby Names' on the note pad, he told Kurt, "Let's think of some baby names while we're laying here relaxing. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but we've been so busy lately." Kurt said okay and they started thinking of baby names. Kurt said, "If it's a girl we could name her either Serena Marie or Caroline Elizabeth" As Blaine wrote down the name, he said, "What about Mercedes Marie? It's a cute name." Kurt thought about it for a little bit and said, "Yeah. I like that name. It's pretty. And like I said before, for a boy, it's gonna be named after you; Blaine Devon Anderson." Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt. Then he asked, "Why do you wanna name the baby after me if it's a boy? I have a list of cute names if it's a boy." Kurt sat up, turned around and kissed him. He asked, "Do you remember what I said when I was transferred back to McKinley High?" Blaine shook his head and said, "Yes. You said 'I'm never saying goodbye to you'. But what does this have to do with the baby?" Then Kurt said, "Because I knew only one thing. I knew that you was the one for me and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And if we was to ever have a baby, I was gonna name him after you 'cause I want him to be just like his father; cute, funny, smart and can sing." Blaine laughed and said, "I love you. Always and forever." Kurt smiled and said, "I love you, too." He kissed Blaine and said, "Let's see what else is on. This show is boring." Blaine said okay and leaned back and Kurt laid on his chest, flipping through the channels.

Twenty minutes later, the nurse came to get the tray and said 'Have a good night.' as she closed the door. They were sitting in bed watching a cooking show on the Food Network channel called Paula's Best Dishes when Blaine heard Kurt whine. He looked at Kurt and asked, "What's wrong, baby?" Kurt rolled his head to the side and said, "I wish I could go home tonight. I'm getting tired of being in here and this place is too cold." Blaine looks at him and says, "I know, but you have to stay here to make sure that you and the baby are doing okay. How about this? After the doctor says that it's okay for you to go home, we can go shopping for the baby." Kurt looked at him really happy and said, "Deal." Blaine chuckled and said, "Okay. But if you start to feel bad, we're gonna stop and go home. Do you understand?" Kurt shakes his heads, says yes and kissed him. Blaine returned the kiss, but with a lot more passion and desire to it.

After they broke the kiss, Kurt moved Blaine and laid on the bed. He pulled Blaine into the kiss and started to unbutton Blaine's shirt. Blaine took the shirt off and threw it on the floor. He looked at Kurt and said in a passionate way, "Let's take this gown off. It's in my way." and started to undo the hospital gown. After he got the hospital gown loose, he threw it to the floor next to his shirt and started kissing down Kurt's neck. Kurt held on to the back of Blaine's neck as he kissed down his neck to the sensitive spot. Once Blaine found Kurt's sensitive spot, he started to nip and suck on it, causing Kurt to moan softly. While Blaine was nipping and sucking on Kurt's neck, he moved his hand down to Kurt's chest and started to play with his nipples. After releasing Kurt's neck, he starts to kiss his way down to Kurt's chest and then to his nipples. Blaine looks up and can see that Kurt is enjoying this very much. As Blaine nips and sucks on Kurt's left nipple, he takes his right hand and starts to play with Kurt's other nipple causing Kurt to moan again. Then Kurt pulled Blaine back up, kissed him and says, "Make love to me. Now. I can't wait any longer. You're driving me insane!" Blaine shakes his head and said, "Okay, but you have to be quite." Kurt shook his head okay and kissed him.

While they was undressing, a nurse knocked on the door and said, "Mr. Anderson, there's someone here to see you. We told her that visiting hours are over and that she had to leave, but she said that she needs to see you. Would you like to see her?" Blaine looked at Kurt and asked, "It couldn't be Carole, could it?" and Kurt shook his head no. Blaine and Kurt got dressed and told the nurse to come in. When the nurse walked in, she describe the woman to Blaine; long curly brown hair, blue eyes, in her mid forties, five foot ten, one hundred and ninety-five pounds and is wearing a really expensive evening gown. Blaine looked at the nurse and then back at Kurt in shock. Kurt looked at Blaine and asked, "What's wrong, Blaine? Who is it?" Without warning, Blaine went from shocked to an angry expression and said in a kind of scary voice, "That woman is my mother. What the hell is she doing here?" and stormed out the room. Kurt got out of the hospital bed and ran after Blaine. He finally caught up to him in the hallway and said, "Wait, Blaine! What are you gonna do?" Without looking at Kurt he said in a mad voice, "I don't know. All I know is that I don't want my son or daughter around her OR my father." Kurt stopped him and told him that he needed to sit down and chill out for a little bit. So they walked into a small sitting area off to the side and waited for Blaine to cool down.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt asked, "What happened between you and your mother to make you so mad at her?" Blaine looked at him with both angry and sad eyes and said, "After I told them that I was gay, my father kicked me out and told my mother that if I was caught anywhere near them, that he would have me arrested and my mother didn't do anything. She said that she didn't want anything to do with me. But when they threw me out the house, my mother was in the doorway saying 'I'm so sorry' and then closed the door. That happened six, almost seven years ago and I haven't heard from both of them since then. After what happened to me at the Sadie Hawkins dance, I told myself that I didn't want anything to do with either one of them. They could be on their damn death bed, begging for me to come see them for the last time, AND I WILL NOT DO IT! Why should I?! They were never there for me when I needed them." and started to cry a little. Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands, wiped away the tears and said, "You don't have to go see her if you don't want to. We can go back to the room if you want. I just want you to be okay. Sit here and think about it, okay? I'm gonna go back to the room and lay down. Take your time." He kissed Blaine on the forehead and said "I love you". Blaine returned the kiss and said "I love you, too." Kurt walked out the room and went back to the room.

After waiting for almost an hour, Blaine walked up to the nurses station and told the nurse, "There's suppose to be someone here to see me. Could you tell her not to come around anymore? I have no interest of seeing her as long as we're here. And if she comes back again, I will have her arrested for stalking and invasion of privacy." The nurse shook her head and said, "Okay. Is there anything else you would like me to tell her?" Blaine shook his head no and said, "Thanks." The nurse said okay, got up and went downstairs to tell Mrs. Anderson to leave the hospital. Blaine went back to the room and saw Kurt sleeping in the bed. He went over to the bedside and rubbed Kurt's head. Then he kissed Kurt's head and said, "I love you so much. I can't wait 'til we're married and start our own little family." He kicked off his shoes, laid next to Kurt and started rubbing his stomach. Kurt woke up and asked, "Did you go see her?" Blaine shook his head and said, "Nope and I don't want her back here as long as we're here. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna cut the lights and TV off and go to sleep myself." Kurt gave him a kiss, said "Okay. I love you", laid on Blaine's chest and fell asleep. Blaine kissed Kurt's head and said "I love you, too."

Then he cut the lights and TV off, and laid down thinking of Kurt as he fell into a nice hard sleep.


	7. Guilty Pleasures And Secrets

The next day, Kurt was released from the hospital and went home. Burt picked them up and dropped them off at the house before heading to the store. Before Kurt and Blaine got out the car, Burt told them, "I'm going grocery shopping, do y'all want anything special for dinner tonight?" Blaine said, "I'm in the mood for some homemade pizza. What about you, Kurt?" After thinking for a little bit, Kurt said, "I'm in the mood for Philly Cheese Stake sandwiches." Then Blaine said that he hasn't had one of those in a long time and that he changed his mind about the pizza. Burt shook his head okay, gave Kurt and Blaine a hug and said that he would be back in a while.

Before Kurt and Blaine went into he house, Burt called Kurt over to the car and said, "I'm gonna drop the stuff off here and then go to the shop for a little bit. Call me and let me know when Carole and Finn are home, okay?" Kurt shook his head and said, "Okay dad. Be careful and I love you." Burt said 'I love you, too' and drove off.

After Kurt walked back to the house, Blaine was standing in the doorway and asked, "What did he say?" Kurt kissed Blaine and said, "Just to tell me that he's gonna drop the stuff off here and then head to the shop for a little bit. And to call him when Carole and Finn get home." Blaine shook his head okay and kissed Kurt. Kurt returned the kiss, but with a lot more passion in it. Blaine pulled apart and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt looks Blaine in the eyes and said, "Bedroom, locked door and having nice, long, hard sex? Then hell yes." and kissed Blaine again. After they walked inside and closed the door, Blaine picked him up, wrapped Kurt around his waist and walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

When they was in the bedroom with the door shut and locked, Blaine laid Kurt down on the bed and said in a sexy voice, "Get undressed." Kurt did what he was told and Blaine did the same. Blaine and Kurt continued kissing until Blaine started kissing down Kurt's chin and onto his neck. Kurt moaned loudly when Blaine found the sensitive spot on his neck. When Blaine lost interest in his neck, he kissed his way down to Kurt's chest, then his stomach and then he found what he's been searching for; Kurt's aching cock. Blaine took Kurt's cock into his mouth and started sucking. Kurt gasped and arched his back. Then he said, "Oh my God, Blaine. That feels good." and moaned. Blaine started off slow, but then he started to speed up and making Kurt moan even louder. While sucking on Kurt's cock, Blaine inserted two fingers into Kurt's entrance and start to thrust a little. After a while, he added another finger and started to find Kurt's sensitive spot. A few minutes later, Blaine hit Kurt's sensitive spot and maid Kurt moan really loud and hard. After hitting his sensitive spot, Kurt pulled Blaine up and said that he was ready and kissed him. Blaine nodded and pulled his fingers out of Kurt. After sitting up a little, he reached into the nightstand for the condom and lube. He puts the condom on and a little bit of lube on it before asking, "You ready?" Kurt nodded his head saying 'yes' and waited for Blaine to enter him. Blaine entered Kurt and waited for him to say that he was okay. After waiting for about ten minutes, Kurt said that it was okay for Blaine to start moving. So Blaine started to thrust, causing Kurt to moan. Kurt let out a little moan letting Blaine know that he was feeling really good and that he was wanting more. So Blaine starts to thrust a little bit faster. He hits Kurt's sensitive spot causing him to arch his back and say, "Oh, God. Right there. Hit it again!" Blaine nodded and hit it again. Kurt felt like he was in pure heaven; he's got the prefect boyfriend who knows how to make him feel good, who treats him like a prince and is so adorable. What did he do to deserve someone like Blaine? Kurt was bought back from his train of thought when he felt someone's hand stroking his cock, making him feel so good. After a while of Blaine moving inside him and stroking him, Kurt came strings of cum, yelling Blaine's name.

Ten minutes later, Blaine comes inside of Kurt, yelling his name and collapsed next to him. After waiting a while, Blaine pulled out. He got off the bed, took off the condom and threw it away. When he returned to the bed, he laid next to Kurt and said, "That was amazing." Kurt looks over at Blaine, kisses him and says, "That felt fantastic, baby. We need to take a shower, change the bed sheets and wait down stairs for my dad to come home from grocery shopping. Can you imagine how embarrassed and red he would be if he walked in on us like this? But it's gonna take us a while to get cleaned up and change the sheets anyway." Blaine chuckled and said okay.

Twenty minutes later, they were downstairs waiting for Burt and watching TV. Burt comes in and sees Kurt and Blaine watch TV. Kurt asked Burt, "What are you doing home? I thought you was gonna be at the shop?" Burt told Kurt that he changed his mind and decided to come home to help with cooking dinner. He looked at them and said, "Are y'all ready to help make dinner?" and Blaine shook his head yes. But Kurt was shook his head no and said that he wasn't feeling good and that he was gonna go lay down for a bit. Kurt and Blaine got up and walked towards the stairs. But before Kurt could walk up the stairs, Blaine swung him around softly, kissed him and said, "You know I love you, right?" Kurt shook his head yes and said, "I know. And I love you, too." He kissed Blaine and went upstairs to lay down.

When Blaine walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Burt was looking at him and asked, "What? What's wrong?" Burt shakes his head and says, "You're so gentle and careful with him. I'm glad to see him so happy. I haven't seen him like this since his mother died." Blaine walks up to Burt, hugs him and says, "I know. Me too." When Burt and Blaine separated, Burt pulled out his phone and called Carole. He was sitting at the table talking to Carole and told her that they was gonna have Philly Cheese Stake sandwiches for dinner. She said okay and that they would be there shortly.

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt came downstairs and could smell dinner. Finn saw him come down the stairs and got up to hug him. Kurt hugged back and asked, "When did y'all get here?" and Finn said, "About twenty minutes ago. How are you feeling? Blaine told me that you went upstairs to rest for a bit." Kurt said that he was feeling a little better and couldn't wait 'til dinner. With everybody around the table, Kurt and Blaine decided that they have an announcement to make. Kurt said, "Blaine and I have been talking and we have names picked out for the baby. For a girl, it would be Caroline Athena Marie. And I was thinking of naming it after Blaine if it's a boy." Carole was the first to ask, "Why Caroline? I mean, it sounds cute, but where did you get the inspiration for the name?" and Kurt said, "I wanted to name the baby after you. Carole, you have been like a mother to me and I love you. What do you say?" After waiting for about ten minutes, Carole stands up, hugs both Kurt and Blaine and said in a teary voice, "That would be so wonderful. Thank you boys." and they hug again.

After they hugged, Finn had something to say. He looked at Kurt and Blaine and said, "I almost forgot. The Glee Club wanted to know when to throw you a baby shower. I told them that I would find out for them. When is your next ultrasound appointment?" After waiting a bit, Kurt said, "Not for at least two or three more months. I hope I have a girl, but Blaine wants a boy." Blaine smiled and kissed him on the check. Then, out of nowhere, Burt says, "It would be awesome if you had twins, Kurt. Your aunt Katie had twins; two boys." Kurt turned his head towards his dad and said, "God, I hope not. I don't think I could go through that; having two babies at one time. Oh no, not this guy." Then Blaine said that twins run on his side of the family, too. His aunt Cathy had twins; a boy and a girl. Kurt looks at Blaine for a moment and then he looks at Burt, then back to Blaine and says, "My poor body is gonna go through hell and back carrying and delivering them. Oh man. I'm never gonna be able to fit back into my skinny jeans." Blaine pats his back and says, "Yes you will, baby. It's just gonna take time." and kissed him on the cheek. Then every starts to eat dinner, talking about what kind of clothes they're gonna get for the baby and what the nursery is gonna look like.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt is full and starting to feel sleepy. Blaine notices and stands up, holds his hand out to Kurt and says, "Sine we're done with dinner, why don't we go upstairs and I can give you a back massage before we go to bed. We can talk about all the other stuff in the morning. Besides, you need your rest for Glee Club tomorrow." Kurt shook his head and said okay. He got up, gave everybody a hug and a kiss good night. As they were going up the stairs, Burt, Carole and Finn heard him say "I love you" and they all said "I love you, too".

Once Kurt and Blaine was in the bedroom, Finn was the first one to say it. "Blaine is gonna catch hell for the next eight months. Kurt is gonna drive him nuts." and then they heard Blaine say from the bedroom, "I heard that Finn!" Burt and Carole laughed a little and said that this is gonna be a long eight months for all of them.

After they was done with dinner and cleaning up, they gave each other a hug and kiss good night and went to bed.


	8. Perfect Wedding and A Happily Ever After

Two weeks later, it was Kurt and Blaine's graduation day. Kurt was glad to be out of school and away from all the bullies. He was scared that he was gonna get hurt or they would hurt his baby. Blaine came up behind him, hugged him and gave him as kiss on his neck. Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine back in return. Two hours later, the McKinley High School gym was full of students, parents, and the music was playing. Everybody was having a good time; eating, drinking punch, dancing and singing along to the music. Well, Blaine was talking to Principal Figgins and then all of a sudden, the music stopped and Principal Figgins was standing in the middle of the stage. He made an announcement, "May I have your attention, please? I have a request from Blaine Anderson. He would like to sing a song to Kurt Hummel. So, would Kurt Hummel please come up on the stage?" Kurt looked around a little shocked. He didn't know what Blaine was doing. Well, Kurt walked up the stairs to the stage and sat on a bar stool. Then Blaine comes out from backstage along with all the guys from the Glee Club and starts to sing the song I Swear by All 4 One.

I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when  
(And when)  
Just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

And I swear  
(I swear)  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

I swear  
(And I swear)  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
(Beat of my heart)  
And I swear

I swear  
(I swear)  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

(I swear)  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

For better or worse  
(Better or worse)  
Till death do us part  
(Oh no)

(I'll love you with every)  
Every single beat of my heart  
(I swear)  
I swear  
(I swear)  
Oh, I swear

After Blaine was done with the song, he went up to Kurt and said, "I've been waiting to do this since I first saw you at Dalton Academy and I hope the answer is 'yes'." He got down on one knee and asked, "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Kurt's eyes got wide, teared up a little and his mind went blank. Everyone in the audience was quite and waiting for Kurt to answer. One girl said "Go for it!" and a boy said "What are you waiting for?! Say yes!" Kurt shook his head and said, "Yes. Yes I would love to marry you." Blaine had a huge smile on his face. He stood up, slides the ring on Kurt's finger and they kiss. Everybody went nuts. They were screaming so cheerfully and jumping up and down. Kurt and Blaine left the stage with their arms linked.

Three weeks later, it was their wedding day and they were so happy and excited. Kurt looked so handsome in his tuxedo as he walks down the isle with Burt. When Kurt reached the front of the alter, Blaine took Kurt's hand and said in a quiet voice, "I love you." Kurt looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you, too." When the minister asked, "Who gives this man to be married to this man?", Burt says. "His mother and I do." The minister told everyone to be seated and continued. "Welcome, one and all. How beautiful is the day that is touched by love! May this be a moment to be remembered and cherished. We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of these two men in Holy Matrimony. Into this holy union Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one says anything and the minister continues with the wedding.

He looks at Blaine and says, "Blaine, please repeat after me."

Minister: I, Blaine Devon Anderson, give you this ring as a symbol of my love  
Blaine: I, Blaine Devon Anderson, give you this ring as a symbol of my love

Minister: and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.  
Blaine: and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

Then the minister said to Blaine, "You may now place the ring on his finger." Blaine slides the ring onto Kurt's finger and smiles.

Then the minister looks at Kurt and says, "Kurt, please repeat after me."

Minister: I, Kurt Hummel, give you this ring as a symbol of my love  
Kurt: I, Kurt Hummel, give you this ring as a symbol of my love

Minister: and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit  
Kurt: and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and the Son, and of the Holy Spirit

Then the minister said to Kurt, "You may now place the ring on his finger." Kurt slides the ring onto Blaine's finger and smiles.

The minister said, "In the power invested by me and the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Blaine looks at Kurt and says, "It's about time." There was a light laughter in the audience. Then Kurt and Blaine kissed. At last, the minister was happy to announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen: It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. & Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Everyone stood up clapping and cheering.

As Kurt and Blaine walked down the isle, everybody was was clapping, cheering and telling them congratulations. Then everybody was at the house for the reception and having a good time.

Kurt and Blaine was walking around talking to everybody when all of a sudden, they hear a familiar voice. When they turned around, they saw Blaine's older brother, Cooper Anderson. Blaine went up to him, hugged him and said, "Long time, no see big brother. How did you know about our wedding?" and Cooper said, "Mom told me. She said that her friends daughter went to McKinley High and she graduated the same day y'all did. She also said that when her daughter came home, she was so happy and cheerful. She asked why and her daughter told her that a couple from the high school just got engaged. Her mom looked a little bit happy and she asked who it was that was getting married. That's when she told her mom that it was y'all." Blaine was shocked and surprised that his mother found out about the wedding the way she did, but he didn't care. Blaine was a little confused as to what Cooper was doing there 'cause they didn't send him a wedding invitation. They had no idea where he lived and Blaine didn't feel like talking to his parents.

Blaine asked him, "What are you doing in town? Besides for our wedding." Cooper went over to Kurt, rubbed his stomach, pulled Blaine and Kurt into a hug and said, "I came to give you two a wedding present." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other confused and asked, "What is it?" Cooper looked at Blaine and said, "One, I paid for the whole wedding. And two, I bought y'all a really big house for y'all and the baby." He handed Blaine the keys to the house and said good luck. Before he left, he gave them a hug and said, "Also, I knew that Kurt is pregnant." Blaine looked at Kurt confused, looked back at Cooper and asked, "How can you tell? He's not even showing yet." Cooper looked at Blaine and said that Kurt has a pregnancy glow. Kurt was in a little bit of a shock when he heard that Cooper paid for the wedding and bought them a house. Kurt gave Cooper a hug, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks. That was sweet and thank you for the house. That was a perfect wedding present." Then Kurt was by Blaine's side and asked, "You will come by to visit us and see the baby, right?" Cooper shook his head yes and said that if they needed anything, to call him and let him know. Kurt hugged him again and said that they would.

Cooper gave both of them a hug, a kiss on their cheeks and said, "I hope that y'all have a happy and wonderful life together. And Kurt, congratulations about being pregnant. You and Blaine would make wonderful fathers." Kurt got a little teary eyed and said thanks. Cooper said 'Your welcome' and left. Kurt and Blaine returned to the party and was having fun.


	9. Holding Your Breath

One month later, Blaine was on his way to McKinley High to talk to Mr. Schue about something. Blaine was in Mr. Schue's office talking to him when his phone starts to ring. It was Kurt and he was wondering if Blaine could stop by the grocery store to pick up some stuff for him so he can make his famous chocolate chip cookies. Blaine told him okay, hung up and continued to talk to Mr. Schue.

An hour later, Blaine left to go to the grocery store and get the stuff Kurt needed. As he turned the corner, an SUV slammed into him and knocked him out. As the SUV drove off, someone from across the street ran over to check on Blaine, called the cops and told them, "Someone was in a hit and run and we need an ambulance quickly. He's still alive, but just knocked out." The 9-11 operator asked him where he was at and the man gave her the address. The 9-11 operator told him to sit tight and keep watch for the police.

When the police and rescue team got there, the policeman asked him, "Did you get a good description of the vehicle and the license plate number?" and the guy said yes. He told the police that the vehicle was a black SUV heading east and told them the license plate number. Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrives. A paramedic was checking on Blaine when he noticed that his eyes were dilated and he wasn't responding to anyone. So, they strapped him to a stretcher, loaded him into the back of the ambulance and they rushed Blaine to the hospital. The police staid behind to ask the caller some questions and to take a statement.

When the ambulance arrives at the hospital, the nurses rushed him into an empty room. The doctor came in and asked, "Who do we have here?" and a paramedic said, "A young male; in his teens or early twenties. He was in a hit and run in the middle of town about twenty minutes ago. He still has a pulse, but his eyes are dilated and not responding to treatment." The doctor said thank you to the paramedics and they left. As the doctor was checking Blaine's injuries, his phone goes off. A nurse dug out his phone and it said that he had a text message from Kurt. As the doctor tends to Blaine's injuries, a nurse checked his phone. She showed the doctor and she said, "Someone needs to call his next of kin. Nurse Alex, go through his contact list and see who he has listed down as his next of kin." and the nurse said "Yes ma'am" and left.

An hour later, Kurt is at home wondering what Blaine could be doing. After pacing around the living room about seven times, his phone goes off. He sits down ad answers it. "Hey baby, what's taking you so long?" and the voice said on the other line asked, "Is this Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" and Kurt froze on the spot. He stood up and said, "Yes. This is he. Who is this and why do you have my husband's phone?!" The nurse sighed sadly and said, "Your husband is at Lima Memorial Hospital. He was in a hit and run about an hour and a half ago. Can you please come down and fill out some paper work?" Kurt said yes and said that he will be on his way.

After he hung up, he broke down crying and Burt came rushing in. Burt asked, "Kurt, what happened? Why are you crying, son?" Kurt stopped crying for a bit and said. "Blaine's in the hospital. He got into a car accident an hour ago. The hospital called me off of his phone and told me. I need to go see him, dad. I have to just to make sure that he's okay." Burt shook his head yes and said to hold on a second. Kurt sat on the couch and waited as Burt, Carole and Finn returned into the living room. Burt told them that Blaine was at the hospital 'cause of a car accident. Finn asked Kurt, "Have they told you anything about him yet? If he's okay or if he's badly injured?" Kurt sat on the couch, sniffing and said no. He got up and said, "I'm gonna go to the hospital and see how badly injured he is. I'll call and keep y'all updated." They said okay, gave him a hug and kiss and said to be careful and call them when he got there. He said okay, grabbed his car keys, his phone and said good bye.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt arrives at the hospital as scared as can be. When he got there, he ran to the nurses station and says, "My name is Kurt Hummel-Anderson and I was told that my husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, was bought in about an hour or two ago from a car accident. What floor is he on and what room is he in?" The nurse typed in Blaine's name and she said, "Mr. Anderson-Hummel is on the fifth floor and he's in room five hundred fifteen." Kurt says thanks and ran to the elevator to go to the fifth floor.

When he reached the fifth floor, he runs to the nurses station and asked, "Where is room five hundred fifteen?" A nurse says, "Down the hall and the fifth door to the left." Kurt says thanks and walks to Blaine's room. When he walks into Blaine's room, he sees someone standing by his bedside. It was Blaine's father. Mr. Anderson turned around and shouted, "What are you doing here?! Your not welcome here! Get out and never come back!" A nurse came running in and saw Kurt in tears. The nurse told his father to leave or she will call security to escort him out. His father got pissed off, looked at Kurt and said, "I'll find a way to keep Blaine from you and that little abomination you're carrying. Stay away from my son or I will have you taken care of." and left. Kurt leaned against the wall and started to hug his stomach. The nurse called security and told them to arrest Blaine's father for threatening a pregnant person and threatening to do harm to an unborn child.

The nurse noticed that Kurt was crying and she felt sorry for the poor boy. She pulled him into a hug, rubbed his back and said in a calm voice, "Don't worry about him, sweety. He's gonna be turned into the police for threatening you and your baby. Now, do you need a chair to sit in?" Kurt said, "I'm okay, but I might need to sit down soon. It was a long ride up the elevator." and chuckled a little. The nurse said okay and bought him a chair to sit in. She pats him on the shoulder softly and said, "If you need anything, just let me know. My name is nurse Nancy, okay sweety?" Kurt shook his head yes and sat down.

Before she walked out, Kurt said, "Nurse Nancy?" She turns around and says, "Yes, sweety?" Kurt asked, "What happened to him and is he gonna be okay?" The nurse turned around, walked up behind Kurt, put a hand on his shoulders and said, "He been in a hit and run and he slipped into a coma." Kurt froze the moment she said the word 'coma' and started to tear up. The nurse said, "Don't worry, honey. We're doing our best to make him as comfortable as possible. We get a lot of people coming in from being in car accidents and really bad stuff like that, but we've never had a patient as badly injured as he is. Is there a way that you can contact his mother and tell her about her son?" Kurt shook his head and said, "No, but I have his brother's number. I'll call him and let him know. But it's gonna take him a while to get here. He lives in Hollywood with his wife. He's not really close to his mother. Something happened between them when he was in school."

After sitting there for a little bit, he finally said in a happy voice, "We just got married about a month ago. I never thought I would be the one sitting here. The only time I would be here in the hospital is when I have the baby and he would be sitting where I'm at holding my hand and helping me through the birth." Nurse Nancy got a little teary eyed and said, "I can imagine. Now, I have to go and get back to work. If you need anything, just come up to the nurses station and tell me. If I'm not there, ask for Nurse Athena, okay?" Kurt shook his head, turned around and said, "Thank you. You have been really helpful." Nurse Nancy stood him up, gave him a hug and said, "Anytime sweety. Here's my personal number. If you or Blaine need anything at all; going to the ultrasound appointments, need a ride somewhere or anything at all; just call me and I will try the best I can do to help." and she gave him a card with her name and number on it. He took it, put it in his pocket and said okay. Before she left, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good bye. Before she went out the door, she turned around and said, "I'll see if one of the nurses can bring in a bed for you to sleep on, okay?" He shook his head and said thanks. She said 'Your welcome' and left.

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse wheeled in a recliner bed with a pillow and blanket for Kurt to sleep on and left it by the window. He said thanks and sat on it. Then he pulled out his phone and called Burt. The phone rung three times before he answered it. "Hey dad, it's me. I made it to the hospital okay and I'm in Blaine's room right now." Burt let out a sigh of relief and said, "Okay. How is he? Is he okay?" Kurt held back a tear and said in a sad voice, "No. The nurse just told me that he slipped into a coma. Dad, I don't think I can make it without him. I want our baby to have both parents." and started to cry quietly. Burt said, "Kurt, it's gonna be okay. I'm on my way up there now." and Kurt said, "You can't dad. Visiting hours are over, but you can come up tomorrow though. Call me when your about to leave 'cause I need a few things anyway." Burt said okay and he heard Finn say, "Ask Kurt if I can call the Glee club and fill them in. I've been talking to Rachel and she said that Blaine was suppose to come buy and help her with something, but he never showed up. She said that she called his phone, but he didn't answer." Burt said okay and asked, "Finn wants to know if he can call the Glee club and fill them in on what happened." Kurt said yeah and said that he will call them tomorrow. He told But that he was gonna lay down and try to go to sleep. Burt said okay and told Kurt that he will be coming up there to see them sometime tomorrow morning and Kurt said okay. They told each other 'I love you and good night' and hung up. Kurt laid on the bed and said in a quiet voice, "Please God, bring him back home. Not only for me, but for the baby as well. Please." and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Kurt was sitting by Blaine's bedside, holding his hand and rubbing circles on it. He was sitting there wondering what he did wrong to deserve something like that. As he sat there thinking of all the bad things that he thought he did wrong, Burt walked into the room and said, "Kurt, don't worry. He's gonna be okay." Kurt turned around and saw his dad standing there. He got up and ran over to him. Burt hugged him and said, "Everything is gonna be alright. Nothing is gonna happen to him, Kurt. Now, I don't know when he's gonna wake up, but he's gonna come out of the coma. Not only for you, but for the baby as well." He pulled Kurt away, lifted up his chin and said, "Don't worry. Anyway, I bought some clothes for you and all the stuff that you need." and handed Kurt a bag with all of his stuff in it. Kurt put the bag down on the bed, turned to Burt, gave him a hug and said, "Thanks dad." Burt hugged him and said, "Anytime, buddy. Well listen, I have to go and take Finn to Rachel's and take Carole to work. If anything happens or he wakes up, call and let us know." Kurt said okay and hugged his dad.

When Burt left, Kurt sat by Blaine's bedside and was rubbing circles into Blaine's hand and said that all he wants is to bring Blaine home and cuddle up with him that way nothing will happen to him. As he was sitting there, he had a song pop into his head. He sat as comfortable as he could in the hospital chair and took a deep breath before he started to sing Bring Him Home by Colm Wilkinson.

God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there

He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home

He's like the son I might have known  
If God had granted me a son  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone

Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy

You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home

After he sung the song, he started to cry softly. When he settles down, he starts to talk about when they first met at Dalton Academy. He stopped crying when the remembered the look on Blaine's face when he found out the he was pregnant. He's never seen him so happy. As he's sitting there, a nurse comes up behind him and says, "Excuse me, sweety. I need to take his vial signs right now." Kurt stood up and backed away. The nurse noticed that Kurt was worried about Blaine and she asked, "You're his husband, right?" Kurt shakes his head yes and said, "Yes, ma'am. Why do you ask?" When the nurse was done taking Blaine's vial signs, she turned around and said, "Please don't take this the wrong way. But when he came in, I had to look in his wallet for a picture I.D. and I saw a picture of you and him at a wedding together. I was just wondering if that was y'all's wedding or a friends wedding." Kurt shook his head yes and said, "Yes, that was our wedding. We've been married for about a month now. And don't worry, I never take anything the wrong way." and smiled. Kurt looked back at Blaine and sighed. Before the nurse left, he said, "Nurse?" She turned around and said, "Yes, sweety?" Kurt looked to Blaine and then back to her and asked, "Do y'all know how long he's gonna in the coma? I told family and friends that I would keep them updated about his condition." The nurse shook her head no and said, "I don't know sweety. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. I know how it feels to sleep on these hospital beds. They're really uncomfortable." Kurt smiled and said, "Thanks, but I'll be alright. Thank you for being so concerned though." The nurse shook her head, said 'okay' and left.

That night Kurt called Burt and told him that Blaine is still in the same condition. Burt asked if he was okay and Kurt said yes. He could hear Finn in the background saying, "The Glee Club is gonna come up there tomorrow to see him. They're bringing him 'Get Well Soon' balloons and flowers." Kurt shook his head okay and told Burt that he wanted to talk to Finn. Burt called Finn over and told him that Kurt wanted to talk to him. Finn came over, took the phone from Burt and sat down on the couch. Finn said, "When I called the Glee Club and told them what happened, they was wanting to come visit, but Burt told me that we couldn't go see him 'cause the visiting hours was over and that we could come see him in a couple of days. He said that we could possibly come see him tomorrow. How are you doing?" Kurt sighed and said, "I'm doing okay. I'm just worried, that all. I never thought that I would be in this position. I've always had the idea of Blaine being in this spot helping me giving birth to the baby." Then he starts to cry a little.

On the other end of the phone, Burt heard him crying and he took the phone from Finn. He pressed the speakerphone button and put the phone base. Burt asked, "What's the matter, Kurt? I could hear you crying." Kurt just shook his head and said, "I'm just worried, dad. I don't want to raise this baby by myself. I want Blaine there, too. I want to see his face when the baby takes his or her first step, his or her first word and everything else in between." and wipes a few tears away. "Did Blaine tell you that his brother, Copper, came by after the wedding and gave us a set of keys for the house he bought us?" Burt shook his head and said, "No, not really. How did he find out about the wedding?" and Kurt said that Blaine's mother told him. Burt nodded his head and said, "Why don't you come home tonight and get some sleep? You can come back tomorrow and stay with him. You need to get as much rest as you can." Kurt shook his head and said, "Okay, dad. Ask Finn if he wants to come with you." Burt said okay and went to ask Finn if he wanted to ride with him to pick up Kurt. Finn said yes and got up to go to his bedroom to get his shoes on. Burt said, "We will be there in twenty minutes to pick you up. Meet us downstairs." Kurt shook his head and said, "Okay. I'll be on my way down there in a minute. Thanks dad." Burt said, "You're welcome. Be careful and I love you." Kurt smiled and said, "I will and I love you, too. I'll see y'all downstairs. Bye" Burt and Finn said bye on the other end and hung up.

Before Kurt left the room, he rubbed Blaine's cheek and said, "I'll be back tomorrow, sweetheart. I love you," and gave him a kiss on the forehead. When he left the room, nurse Nancy saw him leave and she chased after him. As she reached him, she yelled, "Kurt!" He turned around and noticed that it was nurse Nancy. "Hi nurse Nancy. I'm just gonna go home and get some rest. I'm coming back tomorrow. Can you do me a favor?" She shook her head and said, "Sure. What is it?" He hugged her and said in a scared voice, "Will you watch him while I'm gone?" Then he dug out a small notepad and wrote down his name and number. He gave the piece of paper to nurse Nancy and said, "If anything happiness, please call me." She took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. She gave him a hug and said, "Sure thing, sweety. Be careful going home and get plenty of rest." Kurt smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am." They hugged and went their separate ways.

When Kurt got off the elevator, he saw Finn and Burt sitting in the lobby. Finn came up to him and gave him a hug. He had a worried look on his face and said, "We've been down here for fifteen minutes waiting for you. What happened?" Kurt hugged Burt and said, "I packed all my stuff and sat with Blaine for a little bit. That's when I realized that y'all was coming to get me and possibly be waiting for me. So I gave Blaine a kiss and left. That's when nurse Nancy noticed me leaving the room and she stopped me by the elevator. She said that she would watch over Blaine for me while I'm gone. I gave her my number in case anything happened." Finn and Burt smiled and said okay and led Kurt to the car.

On the way home, Kurt called Copper and told him that Blaine was in the hospital. When Copper found out that Blaine was in the hospital, he said that he will get the first plane to Lima in the morning. Kurt said okay and was filling him in on what happened. Copper asked in a worried voice, "Is he gonna make it?" and Kurt said that he didn't know. Copper started to cry a little and said that he had to go. Kurt said that he will keep him up to date on Blaine's condition. Copper said okay and to be careful. Kurt shook his head and said, "Okay. I will." and hung up.

After they got home, Burt asked Kurt if he was hungry and he shook his head no. He said, "I'm just gonna go get a shower and go to bed. 'Night, dad." Burt gave him a hug, said good night and watched Kurt walk upstairs. Ten minutes later, Finn walks inside and asked, "Where's Kurt?" Burt said that he went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. Finn said okay and drops the bag on the couch. Burt, Carole and Finn ate dinner, but they was worried about Kurt. Carole said that she would go upstairs to check on him.

When she walked into Kurt's room, she noticed that he was on the bed sleeping. She went over and covered him up with a blanket. Before she left she rubbed his cheeks, gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "Sleep well, honey."

For the next three weeks, Kurt would visit Blaine every morning after breakfast, every afternoon after lunch and he would sometimes stay there three nights out of the week. On his way to the store, he got a phone call from nurse Nancy. When he picked up, he said, "Hello?" Nurse Nancy was out of breath, but she said, "Kurt, It's nurse Nancy. Blaine just woke up. He's calling for you." Kurt was so happy that Blaine woke up. He pulled over into a parking lot and said, "That's great! I'm on my way right now." Nurse Nancy says okay and hangs up. Kurt drove out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital.

When he got to the hospital and parked the car, ran to the elevator and pressed the number five. Once he got to the fifth floor, he ran to Blaine's room really excited. When he walks into Blaine's room, he could see Blaine sitting up and was really happy.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and just started crying. Blaine asked, "Baby, why are you crying?" Kurt looked up at him and said, "I thought I wasn't gonna see you again. The only thing that was racing through my mind was 'When will he wake up? I don't want anything to happen to him.' The day after you was admitted, your father came up here. I didn't know that he was up here until I walked into the room. He turned around and said 'What are you doing here?! Your not welcome here! Get out and never come back!' Well, that's when nurse Nancy came in and saw me in tears. She told him to leave or she will call security to escort him out. He got pissed off, looked at me and said, 'I'll find a way to keep Blaine from you and that little abomination you're carrying. Stay away from my son or I will have you taken care of.' That's when nurse Nancy called security and had his arrested." Blaine looked so mad, but he told Kurt, "I'm sorry about that, baby. How did he find out that I was in here?" Kurt said that he didn't know. But he was so happy that Blaine is awake and moving. Hopefully he can go home soon. He sat on the bed next to Blaine and laid his head on Blaine shoulders. Blaine held him and said, "I'm sorry that I scared you. The last thing I remember was turning the corner to go to the store and that's when a car ran into me." Kurt looked at him and said, "Well, thank God that you're okay. Did nurse Nancy tell you that I was up here every day since the accident?" Blaine shook his head yes and said, "Yeah. She's real nice. I remember hearing you humming to Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) yesterday. The first thing I thought was, 'That's Kurt's voice.' and I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I've missed the sound of your voice." Kurt laughed a little and kissed him. Then Kurt says, "I'm glad you're back." Blaine kissed Kurt again and said, "Me, too."

That night, they fell asleep in each others arms knowing that everything was gonna be okay.


End file.
